Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fiber which is excellent in water-repellency and hygroscopic property. The present invention also relates to a water-repellent hygroscopic fiber which additionally has an excellent antistatic property or a dyeability. The present invention further relates to a dyeable and antistatic, water-repellent hygroscopic fiber. The term "hygroscopic property" in this specification is particularly intended to mean the ability to absorb water vapor.